How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Ryoko Lover 4-ever
Summary: IkkiErika Songfic. Ikki and Erika have been friends since they were 4. What happens when Ikki has the 'more than just friends' feeling ?


**How Did I Fall In Love You ?  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever  
_I don't own the Backstreet Boys or Medabots._

_~Remember when, we never needed each other~  
~The best of friends like sister and brother~  
~We understood we'd never be alone~_

***Flashback***

It was a bright, sunny Saturday in Tokyo. The birds were chirping. Teenagers were out walking, hanging with their friends. Adults were shopping. And little kids were playing in the park. Kids were everywhere. Playing on the jungle gym. Swinging on the swings. But there were two little ones playing in sand. Around the age of 4 or 5. Boy and girl. Playing with each other. Building castles and mountains. Throwing sand at each other. Not having a care in the world other than building the perfect castle. Thinking they would always be friends and would never be alone.

**

*End Flashback*

**

_~Those days are gone, now I want you so much~  
~The night is long and I need your touch~  
~Don't know what to say~  
~Never meant to feel this way~  
~Don't wanna be alone tonight~_

16 year old Ikki Tenryio sat in his math class staring out the window...instead of listening to his teacher. Daydreaming of the past. '_Those days are gone. They went by WAY to fast.'_ Then he noticed something outside. The gym class playing volleyball. He noticed one person in particular. Tall, skinny, light tanned. Short brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Wearing the same clothes as the other girls in the class. (A/N: Know what I mean....right ?) She was smiling and doing very well at the game. She was Ikki's best friend, Erika Amizake. But times have changed....and Ikki started liking her more than a friend. He didn't know how it happened. It just did. He never meant to feel that way...it just happened.

"Mr. Tenryio."

"Huh ?"

"Since you seem to be paying so much attention to class. How about you go up and do the problem on the board."

Ikki walked up to the front of the class and started on the problem.

98ab/76cd+7 = 2abth

_'Oh man...'_

_

~What can I do to make you mine?~  
~Fallen so hard, so fast this time~  
~What did I say, what did you do?~  
~How did I fall in love with you?~

_

After math class was lunch. One of his favorite classes....for more than one reason. All the way from his class to his locker to the lunchroom he kept thinking how he feel in love with Erika....I mean they are best friends....how did it go one step further ? _'Maybe I should just ignore this feeling. I don't want to ruin our friendship.' _All this thinking was making him hungry. He finally arrived at the lunchroom and started looking around for Erika. They've been eating lunch together since 1st grade.

_

~I hear your voice and I start to tremble~  
~Brings back the child that I resemble~  
~I cannot pretend that we can still be friends~  
~Don't wanna be alone tonight~

_

"Hey Ikki ! Over here !" shouted Erika

At the sound of her voice, Ikki started to tremble....let alone blush. He slowly walked over to where Erika was.

"Hey Ikki. Are you alright ? You've been acting strange lately...and you look a little red." ask a concerned Erika.

Ikki's blush deeped. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Whatever."

Ikki and Erika ate their lunch and had a little chit chat.

When everyone was cleaning up and heading back to their classes, Ikki asked Erika something.

"Erika ?"

"Yeah." his blush intensified even further.

"Can you meet me at the park this afternoon ? I have something to tell you."

"Okay....If you say so." said Erika wondering what was going on. "The usual spot."

"Yep ! See you then." said Ikki running off to his class so Erika wouldn't see his very blushing face and worry even further. 

_

~What can I do to make you mine?~  
~Fallen so hard, so fast this time~  
~What did I say, what did you do?~  
~How did I fall in love with you?~

_

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. Ikki had decided that this was the day that he would tell Erika. But after he told her to meet him, he started getting doubts. Like what if she said no. Would they still be friends ? In his mind, Ikki saw that they still might be friends....but it wouldn't be the same as before. Then he wondered if she had the same feelings.

**'RRRIIINNNGGG'**

The final bell...time to go home.

_

~Oh, I wanna say this right,~  
~And it has to be tonight~  
~Just need you to know~  
~I don't wanna live this life~  
~I don't wanna say goodbye~  
~With you I wanna spend the rest of my life~

_

Ikki slowly made his way to the park. Thunder could be heard far in the distance. Dark clouds could be seen coming from the south.

When he got there he saw Erika in their spot....the little sandbox. Drawing little pictures with a stick...the eerie thing was...there was no one else there. _'Must be at home....' _He looked up and saw the clouds above him...warning of the pending rain coming.

He made his way over to Erika. Erika looked up from what she was drawing and smiled.

"Hi Ikki."

"Hi Erika."

"What did you want to talk about ?"

"Well....um....shit." he cursed under his breath....he forgot what he was going to say. _'Just got to get it over with.'_

"What I'm about to tell you is really important." Erika nodded her head.

"You know how we've been friends since we were 4, right ? Well lately I've been thinking of us of more than just friends."

Erika sat there shocked. Never in a million years did she think Ikki would say this to her.

"I know you must be surprised....I don't know how it happened. It just did."

Thunder was heard again but even closer.

"I understand if you don't feel the same but I've fallen so hard for you, Erika." (A/N: Did that sound right ?)

Erika stood up slowly and looked at Ikki like he was crazy......drip...drip...went the beginning of the rain.

Erika neared Ikki slowly....soon their lips locked and it started to rain even harder.

_

~What can I do to make you mine?~  
~Fallen so hard, so fast this time~  
~What did I say, what did you do?~  
~How did I fall in love with you?~

_

The site was a beautiful one to witness. Two teenagers standing in the rain....kissing. The beginning of something new.

_

~What can I do to make you mine?~  
~Fallen so hard, so fast this time~  
~Everything's changed, we never knew...~  
~How did I fall in love with you?~

_

~I'm a sap for romance.....sorry if this story was so corny that you fainted. Please R&R and tell me what I might need to fix for my next song fic. More storys will be coming this week...No School. Spring Break. ^_^~


End file.
